Vereinigte Staatenkugel
die Vereinigte Staatenkugel, oder USAkugel, ist ein Land in Amerika. Es hasst den Terrorismus und den Islam. Es mag Petroleum sehr gern! Beschreibung. Es ist ein Countryball, der in seiner Welt lebt, unruhig, katastrophal ist und immer Probleme für die anderen Landsknechte verursacht, obwohl sie dies folglich nicht einmal sehen. Versuchen Sie nett zu sein, aber am Ende ruinieren Sie alles, indem Sie sich in Ihre Freiheit und Demokratie einmischen. Seit Anbeginn der Zeit hält er den Realismus für einen "nationalen Feind" und wird leicht zornig; Trotzdem ist es sehr authentisch. Er wird als arrogant, faul und unverantwortlich beschrieben. Manchmal scheint es, als ob es fettleibig wäre, in Bezug auf das Klischee, dass Amerikaner alle fett und faul sind. Er ist ein Unruhestifter par excellence, er mag es, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und beobachtet zu werden. Er sucht nach Vorwänden, um andere Landsknechte (besonders seine Feinde) zu bekämpfen (und zu überfallen) und bietet seine berühmte "Demokratie und Freiheit" an, um Vorteile wie Öl und Kredite zu erhalten. Er glaubt auch gerne, dass er der Meister der Technologie und der Herstellung von Autos ist. EUAball war der rebellischste Sohn von RUball und spiegelt sich bis heute in seiner selbständigen und individualistischen Haltung, die seine Sonnenbrille symbolisiert. Obwohl er im Allgemeinen mehr Muskeln als Gehirn hat, hat er eine große idealistische Vorstellungskraft, die es ihm erlaubt, viele Dinge zu erfinden, die ihm geholfen haben, mit anderen Ländern zu konkurrieren. EUAball ist oft konkurrenzfähig und mag Herausforderungen, was seine Unterstützung für den Kapitalismus widerspiegelt, der sein stolzes Verhalten aus seiner harten Arbeit herauslockt, die die meisten Landsknechte als "arrogant" ansehen. Stolz zu sein, was zu deinem großen Ego führt. Er liebt es, die anderen Countrybälle zu probieren, die den größten Staudamm der Welt (Hoover Dam), die längste Eisenbahn der Welt (damals Transcontinental Railroad), haben und tatsächlich den Mond erreichen. Er tat all das, weil er, wie er schon sagte, Herausforderungen mag (nicht weil es einfach war, sondern weil es schwierig war). EUAball ist auch abenteuerlustig und liebt es, mehr über das Unbekannte zu erfahren. Dies wurde in ihrer Bewegung in der westlichen Expansion in ganz Nordamerika (zu Mexicalls Missfallen) und ihren Interessen im Weltraum beobachtet. Auf der anderen Seite kann EUAball unter seiner "Ego-Maske" ziemlich unsicher sein. Er kann auch sehr paranoid sein über Dinge, die ihm fremd sind, wie die 6Bälle, seine Angst vor dem Kommunismus und seit dem 11. September seine zunehmende Paranoia gegenüber dem Terrorismus, die dazu führte, dass er selbst seine Freunde und seine Familie streng überwachte. Ihre Angst um ihr eigenes Leben (und ihre Lebensweise) und der Stress der Verantwortung, eine der größten Supermächte der Welt zu sein, könnten so schlimm sein, dass sie dazu neigen, ihre Nachbarn auf etwas Verdächtiges zu überwachen. Seit dem Beginn des 19. Jahrhunderts hatte EUAball immer große Träume, da er glaubte, es sei das Land der Möglichkeiten. Er phantasierte, eine große Nation zu werden und vielleicht sogar besser als sein Vater zu werden und dabei zu helfen, FREIHEIT UND DEMOKRATIE auf der ganzen Welt zu verbreiten, obwohl er niemals erwartet hätte, eine der wichtigsten Supermächte der Welt zu werden. deine Zeit Aus diesem Grund versucht er, den Frieden in den westlichen Welten (und manchmal auch im Osten) zu bewahren ... aber jedes Mal, wenn er versucht, ein Problem zu lösen, schafft er neue. Er ist besessen von der Frage des Terrorismus, seit er in New York City seine berühmten Twin Towers angegriffen und zerstört hat. Er liebt es, seine Feinde, seine Freunde, seine Bürger, die 6Bälle auszuspionieren, er spioniert trotzdem JEDEN aus. Galerie EUA_-_URSS_-_Alemania.png At the edge of the war.png ar:الولايات المتحدة الأمريكية الكرة cs:USAball en:USAball es:EUAball fr:ÉUAballe it:USAball ko:미국공 nah:TTItapayoli nl:VSAbal pl:USAball pt:EUAball ru:США sco:USAball Kategorie:Landkugel Kategorie:Vereinigte Staatenkugel Kategorie:Englischsprecher Kategorie:America Kategorie:America Kategorie:Landkugel Kategorie:America Kategorie:America Kategorie:Vereinigtes Staaten Kategorie:America